Hetken tie on kevyt
by tellie
Summary: Eräänä yönä, kun Hisanan kuolemasta on tuskin viikkoa, Byakuya uneksii. Haasteteksti, song fic.


**A/N: **Kärsimyksen multihuipentuma sentään :D Kirjoitin tämän tekstin vastaukseksi Suomenkielisten fanficcajien vertaistukiryhmässä (← mainos) heitettyyn haasteeseen: 2 viikkoa aikaa kirjoittaa song fic. Valitsin biisiksi: **Tehosekoitin – Hetken tie on kevyt.**

Kyllä, päivää myöhässä postaan. Olin kyllä 8. päivä valmis (\o/), mutta päätin oikolukea virkummilla silmillä, koska loppuajasta olin niin zombie, etten olisi varmaan huomannut, vaikka olisin kirjoittanut vain _kopotikopotikopoti_. Ihan hyvä ratkaisu, koska välillä teksti oli sitä luokkaa, että vaikka em. kirjainyhdistelmä olisi sieltä täältä löytynyt, kukaan tuskin olisi huomannut mitään omituista. Loppu on vähän juosten kustun oloinen imho, mutta sitä se on dödisten kanssa pelaaminen. Ei vaan ollut aikaa saada paremmin toimivaa + ehjempää.

Lisähaasteena (ihan kuin ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi!) halusin poistua vähän omalta mukavuusalueeltani ajatuksenani kirjoittaa fluffista rakkautta. Noh, ei niin fluffista kamaa, mutta silti sai jokaisen sanan eteen kyllä töitä paiskia ihan vakavissaan. Ei tullut kuin itsestään, ei. Sai kiskoa irti kuumilla hohtimilla, khylmaar. Mutta kehonrakentajia ja entistä matikan opettajaani lainatakseni: no pain, no gain. Kai sitä taas jotain oppi. Tai sitten ei.

**Word count**: n. 1960 (ja tätä sanamäärää piti 2 viikkoa vääntää eikä riittänytkään! Huh huh!)

* * *

><p><span>Hetken tie on kevyt<span>

Byakuya makasi yksin vuoteessaan ja tuijotti kuun valaisemaan kattoa. Hedelmäpuiden oksat loivat siihen tummia, painajaismaisia varjoja, joiden mustat siipisulat tuntuivat kurkottavan alas. Ne olivat valmiit ottamaan yksinäisen syleilyynsä, josta eivät koskaan päästäisi häntä pakoon.

Huone oli aivan liian valoisa nukkumiseen, mutta liian pimeä valveillaoloon. Peitteen alla oli aivan liian kuuma, mutta mikäli sen potki pois päältään, alkoi nopeasti palella. Hienot pellavaiset vuodevaatteet tuntuivat karkeita ja kutittivat niin, että pelkkä paikoillaan pysyminen oli tuskastuttavan vaikeaa.

Byakuya oli aivan liian väsynyt noustakseen ylös, mutta ei riittävän väsynyt nukahtaakseen. Hän sulki jälleen kerran silmänsä ja toivoi, että saisi edes muutaman tunnin unta ennen kuin aamuaurinko valaisisi huoneen.

Jo ennen vajoamistaan uneen Byakuya havahtui läpitunkevaan hiljaisuuteen. Toisen ihmisen hengitys, jonka hän oli tottunut vierestään kuulemaan, oli poissa. Vain päiviä sitten se oli lakannut iäksi, ja Hisanan hento nauru vaipunut kuulumattomiin. Lämmin iho, jonka Byakuya oli tottunut vierestään öisin löytämään, oli kylmennyt. Hisana oli poissa, ja joka kerran keskellä yötä herätessään Byakuya hapuili häntä vierestään. Aina, kun hän tapasi pelkän tyhjyyden, Hisana kuoli uudelleen hänen sydämessään.

_Mä tunnen sinut pikkusisko,_

_Me vaikka vasta kohdattiin._

_Niin monin kasvoin ennenkin_

_Sä vierelläni maannut oot_

Taivas ulkona kalpeni ja varjot katossa haalistuivat. Ne harvat hetket, jotka Byakuya nukkui, olivat epämiellyttävien unikuvien värittämiä. Niissä hän harhaili katakombeissa, kahlasi veressä polviaan myöten; makasi raunioissa sortuneen talonsa alla, läheistensä huutoja kuunnellen; kyyhötti mutaisessa juoksuhaudassa odottaen taukoa ympäröivään tulitukseen. Eikä edes herääminen tuonut helpotusta, sillä valve oli vielä unta hirvittävämpää.

Painajaisiinsa tuskastuneena Byakuya nousi istumaan vuoteensa laidalle. Lattia hänen jalkojensa alla oli kylmä, vaikka kevät oli jo pitkällä. Kirsikankukat olivat pudonneet yli viikko sitten, ja Hisana oli kuollut vaaleanpunaisten kukkien putoillessa yksi kerrallaan maahan.

Byakuya painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja tuijotti lattiaa. Oli vielä niin pimeää, ettei silmä erottanut puun syitä ja oksankohtia. Oli aivan liian aikaista nousta, joten hän asettui uudelleen makuulle. Byakuya nukahti, ja tällä kertaa sekavat painajaiset olivat poissa.

Hän uneksi naisista, joita hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt. Mutta vieraat kasvot olivat silti tuttuja, kun muistot toisista elämistä palautuivat nukkujan mieleen. Kaikki vieraat kasvot olivat joskus kuuluneet saman naisen sielulle, ja joskus Byakuya oli tuntenut ne kaikki omiaan paremmin.

_Takkuiset hiukset rinnoillasi,_

_Aamuyön utu silmissä._

_Kuin lihaksi ois tulleet_

_Kasteiset niityt, unen laaksot._

Uni syveni hiljalleen. Siinä Byakuya oli nuori poika, tuskin kuudentoista vanha. Hän lepäsi matalassa teltassa vierellään ikäisensä tyttö, jonka suklaanruskeaa ihoa vasten Byakuyan valkoinen iho näytti lähes hohtavan. Hänen suorat oljenvaaleat hiuksensa sekoittuivat tytön mustiin kiharoihin, ja heidän oli molempien hyvä olla, hiljaa, vierekkäin.

Eteläisen Virginian kosteankuuma kesäpäivä oli taittumassa yön suhteelliseen viileyteen. Vähäinen valo suodattui telttakankaan läpi himmeänä, ja ensimmäiset yökasteen pisarat tiivistyivät teltan naruihin. Kaskaiden laulu oli vaihtunut öisen luonnon ääniin, joihin sekoittui vain kahden ihmisen tasainen hengitys.

Tyttö nauroi hiljaista, hämillistä naurua. "Mennään ulos", hän kuiskasi hiljaa. "Täällä meitä ei näe kukaan, keskellä metsää."

Byakuya myöntyi, sillä juuri paheksuvien katseiden vuoksi he olivat paenneet luonnon helmaan. Sota osavaltioiden välillä saattoi olla ohi, ja orjuus lakkautettu lain kirjaimen voimalla. Silti, vaikka sokeria ja puuvillaa korjattiin nyt maksua vastaan, kuilu entisten orjien ja entisten isäntien välillä vaikutti ylitsepääsemättömältä. Monet vanhemmista eivät sitä edes halunneet yrittää – eivät sen enempää orjat kuin isännätkään. Silti nuori rakkaus oli kurkottanut kuilun yli, aluksi hentona, hapuillen, sitten kasvaen ja vahvistuen.

Tyttö suuteli poikaa, ja poika vastasi suudelmaan. Yhdessä nuoret nousivat ja ylös ja astuivat kesäyöhön. Tyttö pysähtyi äkkiä ja osoitti pienen aukion laitaa, jossa Byakuya näki kaksi valkohäntäpeuraa. Emo söi metsänreunan pitkää heinää, ja yhä hontelo vasa tutki ympäristöään nuoren eläimen uteliaisuudella.

Peurat jatkoivat puuhiaan vielä hetken, mutta sitten emo nosti päänsä ja höristi korviaan. Ehkä se näki nuoret, tai ehkä haistoi puuman tai muun saalistajan, ja katosi nopeasti metsänreunaan vasa kintereillään.

Satakieli lauloi ja tähdet kirkastuivat hiljalleen. Kuu kutistui kohotessaan korkeammalle taivaalle, ja toisinaan harsomainen yöpilvi himmensi sen kalvakan valon. Tutun mutta tuntemattoman tähtitaivaan alla, yökasteisessa heinikossa, Byakuya rakasteli tuttua mutta tuntematonta tyttöä ensimmäisen kerran.

_Kun yössä yksin vaeltaa,_

_Voi kaltaisensa kohdata_

_Ja hetken tie on kevyt kaksin kulkea_

_Ei etäisyys, ei vuodetkaan._

_Ei mikään meitä erota,_

_Kun hetken vain sut pitää saan_

_Ja unohtaa._

Syyllisyyden tunteet pakottivat Byakuyan puolittain hereille. Huone ei ollut lainkaan valoisampi kuin aikaisemmin, hän huomasi, joten hänen oli täytynyt nukkua vain pieni hetki. Silti hän olisi halunnut nousta ylös ja hukuttaa muistikuvat unesta ja sen tytöstä arkisiin askareihinsa. Hän halusi – todella halusi, mutta ennen kuin hänen onnistui kerätä riittävästi voimia, hän vajosi takaisin samaan uneen. Mutta nyt hän oli vanhempi, ehkä noin seitsemäntoista vanha, ja hän oli yksin.

Oli jälleen kesä, aivan liian kuuma ja tavallista kuivempi kesä. Savitie, jota Byakuya tuijotti, oli rutikuiva ja pölyinen niin pitkälle kuin silmä kantoi. Se, kuten koko eteläinen Virginia, olisi kipeästi kaivannut sadetta. Taivaanranta kuitenkin pysytteli itsepäisesti pilvettömänä kuin pilkatakseen Byakuyaa, jonka sieluun mustat pilvet olivat kuukausia sitten asettuneet jäädäkseen.

Tie hänen edessään oli vienyt hänen rakkaan tyttönsä, hänen rakastettunsa. Se tie vei toiselle, suuremmalle tielle, joka lopulta vei Alabamaan. Montgomeryyn, Byakuyalle oli kerrottu. Se oli kaupunki, jossa oli sukua ja työtä tekeville miehille. Kaksi veljistä työskenteli satamassa, kolmas rautatiellä, tai niin Byakuya oli lukenut kirjeistä, joita ei kuitenkaan ollut enää aikoihin kuulunut.

Savietie oli vienyt, mutta Byakuya halusi uskoa, että jonain päivänä se myös toisi takaisin. Siihen asti hänen oli tyytyminen kirjeisiin, mutta hän jaksoi odottaa. Hän odottaisi mielellään rakastettuaan niin kauan, kuin hänen vain täytyi. Hän odottaisi vanhuuteen – hän odottaisi Taivaan valtakuntaan asti, mikäli Jumala sitä häneltä vaatisi.

Tanakan työhevosen vetämät postivankkurit näkyivät jo tien päässä. Nykyään posti tuli rautatietä myöten kaupunkiin, josta lähitilan Raynold haki sen uskollisen ruunansa kanssa kerran kahdessa viikossa. Häntä Byakua odotti, ja postia.

Kun vankkurit pääsivät kohdalle, Byakuya tervehti miestä, joka pureskeli hajamielisesti tupakkaa. "Päivää, Ray. Onko minulle postia?"

Raynolds pudisti päätään. "Olen pahoillani. Huonoja uutisia minulla sen sijaan on. Kyselin hieman ympäriinsä ja kävi ilmi, että Jay toi isorokon kotiin satamasta. He ovat kaikki kuolleet. Paitsi se uusi vauva."

_Kun unessasi pikkusisko_

_Kuupurrellasi purjehdit_

_Ja aamutähti otsalla_

_Astelet yön laitoja._

_Sateiset saaret lännen äären,_

_Kirsikankukat Japanin._

_Niin etelä ja pohjoinen_

_Kaikki meitä varten on._

Maailma Byakuyan ympärillä oli kaoottinen. Hän oli yksin ja eksyksissä, eikä muistanut edes omaa nimeään. Hän etsi, muttei tiennyt, mitä oli kadottanut.

Hänen vaatteensa eivät olleet juuri riepuja paremmat. Kenkiä hän ei muistanut koskaan omistaneensakaan, mutta päätteli menettäneensä ne vasta hiljattain, sillä kuluneiden viikkojen aikana hänen jalkapohjansa olivat alkaneet tottua avojaloin kävelyyn.

Rahaa Byakuyalla ei ollut. Ei ruokaa, eikä paikkaa, minne mennä. Yönsä hän nukkui kaduilla, ja kaduilta hän etsi ruokansa. Hänen ainoa, joskin katkera lohtunsa oli se, ettei hänen kaltaistaan rääsyläistä katsonut kahdesti kukaan. Heidän lukumääränsä näillä ankarilla kaduilla oli laskematon, ja vain kurjuuden eri asteet vaihtelivat heidän välillään.

Byakuya harhaili alueelta toiselle. Hän etsi, ja yritti kuumeisesti muistaa, minkä löytäminen tuntui niin tärkeältä. Hän ei puhunut kenellekään, ellei joku puhunut ensin hänelle. Päivät sulautuivat toisiinsa, ja pian Byakuya ei tiennyt, oliko kulkenut kurjia katua viikkoja, kuukausia vai vuosia.

Kenties juuri näin kaikki muukin oli painunut unohduksiin, hän arveli usein. Kenties loppumattomat kadut olivat varastaneet hänen nimensä, niin kuin ne olivat vieneet hänen kenkänsäkin.

Oli päiviä, joina Byakuya olisi halunnut luovuttaa. Olisi ollut houkuttelevan helppoa käydä maate suojaisaan paikkaan ja odottaa, että kuolema kantaisi hänet pois loputtomilta kaduilta. Kerran hän oli yrittänytkin, mutta samoihin aikoihin sattuneet rankkasateet olivat saaneet ojat tulvimaan hänen lepopaikkaansa. Törkyinen, löyhkäävä vesi oli sillä erää pakottanut hänet jatkamaan matkaansa.

Lopulta kadut veivät Byakuyan alueelle, jollaista hän ei koskaan aikaisemmin muistanut nähneensä. Nämä kadut olivat puhtaammat, ja rakennukset niiden varrella paremmassa kunnossa. Kurjuus oli vähentynyt, ja ihmiset kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Houkutus lähteä pois oli suuri, mutta Byakua päätti jäädä. Ruokaa oli enemmän, ja hän uskoi olevansa lähempänä etsimäänsä kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

Neljännen päivän aamuna muutos tapahtui. Erään talon keittiöpuutarhan marjapensaiden välissä kulki kaunis, ehkä noin kolmissa kymmenissään oleva nainen. Samojen pensaiden suomaan piilopaikkaan Byakuya oli kömpinyt edellisenä iltana nukkumaan, ja sittemmin herännyt, kun nainen oli huutanut ulos rakennuksesta pyrkiville lapsille määräyksen pysytellä sisällä.

Kun nainen katsoi puutarhassaan makaavaa tuntematonta, hänen silmissään välkkyi oliivinvihreä teräs. Hän sipaisisi korvansa taakse muutaman kullanpunaisen kiharan, jotka olivat vielä liian lyhyitä ylettyäkseen kunnolla niskaan sidottuun poninhäntään. Nainen oli kaunis, Byakuya huomasi jälleen, vaikka ensimmäiset uurteet jo kulkivat hänen kasvoillaan.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" nainen tiukkasi, ja Byakuya tunsi itsensä sanattomaksi.

"Ala puhua, en minä sinulle pahaa halua", nainen kevensi aikaisempia sanojaa. "Mutta ymmärrät varmasti, että täällä käy kaikenlaisia kulkijoita, jotka ovat vailla muutakin kuin paikkaa, jossa viettää yönsä. Olemme niin lähellä huonompia kujia."

"H-huonompia kujia?" Byakuya löysi puheentaitonsa uudelleen, mutta hänen puheensa oli puuroista. Kuinka kauan siitä oli, kun hän oli viimeksi lausunut ainuttakaan sanaa?

Nainen hymyili varautunutta mutta aitoa hymyä. "Niitä, joilta sinä näyt olevan kotoisin. Et taida tietää paljonkaan tästä paikasta, vai mitä?"

"En, en tiedä. En muista mitään ennen kuin heräsin eräältä kadulta", Byakuya lipsautti, ja päätti sitten kertoa koko totuuden: "En tiedä, mistä minä olen kotoisin, eikä minulla ole enää edes nimeä."

"Ah, sinä ole yksi kuolleista", nainen sanoi, ja keskustelukumppaninsa järkyttyneen ilmeen nähdessään selitti: "Olet Rukongaissa, kuolleiden kaupungissa. Olemme 54. pohjoisella kujalla. Täältä etelään mentäessä alueet parantuvat, ja aivan kaupungin keskustassa on Seireitei, shinigamien kaupunki. Sen sijaan me täällä kaikki olemme tavallisia ihmisiä... Enemmän tai vähemmän. Jotkut syntyvät tänne, toiset tulevat shinigamien mukana elävien maailmasta. Monilla on jotakin kesken, ja siksi sielu ei ole voinut siirtyä toiseen maailmaan kuten sen olisi pitänyt."

"Minä etsin jotain," Byakuya vastasi. "Muistanko koskaan, mitä se on? Muistanko, kuka minä olen?"

Hänen pettymyksekseen nainen pudisti päätään. "Luultavasti et. Jotkut väittävät muistavansa asioita edellisistä elämistään, mutta minä en ole koskaan muistanut mitään, en edes aavistuksia. Olen päättänyt, etten vaivaa sillä päätäni. Uskon, että meillä on kaikilla omat kohtalomme, omat tehtävämme täytettäviksi. Mutta ne täyttyvät kyllä, vaikkemme niitä ajattelisi. Ole hyvä ja tule sisään. Näytät siltä, että ateria ja kylpy tekisivät sinulle hyvää."

Byakuya nyökkäsi. Hän oli löytänyt sen, mitä ikinä olikaan etsinyt. Ehkäpä se oli ystävä ylipäätään, ehkä koti, tai ehkäpä juuri se nainen, joka veti hänet pois kurjuudesta ja jota hän myöhemmin rakasti.

_Kun yössä yksin vaeltaa,_

_Voi kaltaisensa kohdata_

_Ja hetken tie on kevyt kaksin kulkea._

_Ei etäisyys, ei vuodetkaan._

_Ei mikään meitä erota,_

_Kun hetken vain sut pitää saan_

_Ja unohtaa._

Byakuya liikahti unessaan. Hänen tietoinen mielensä muisti, että historia sellaisena kuin uni sen näytti, oli kuvitelmaa, pelkkää harhakuvaa. Silti Rukongain kurjuus tuntui todenmukaiselta, vaikkei Byakuya ollut sitä koskaan itse kokenutkaan. Mutta hänen vaimonsa oli.

Hisana, kaunis, kuollut Hisana.

Aamupäivä puutarhassa vaihtui sateenharmaaksi iltapäiväksi. 78. kuja oli kuin kuralammikko, jota pitkin nuori kapteeni tarpoi päättäväisenä. Hisana oli jälleen lähtenyt etsimään sisartaan, vaikkei hänen heikko terveytensä olisi sitä sallinut.

Byakuya löysi vaimonsa, mutta mikään ei enää palannut ennalleen. Kylmä päivä sairastutti hänet, ja huolimatta parhaasta hoidosta, jota rahalla saattoi ostaa, Hisanan sairaus eteni nopeasti.

Päivä päivältä hänen tilansa heikentyi, ja kun kirsikankukat putoilivat yksi toisensa jälkeen, Hisana makasi kuolinvuoteellaan. Tämä oli kuolema, jonka edessä Byakuya, shinigami, oli voimaton. Kun Hisana nukkui pois, hänen viimeiset sanansa pakottivat Byakuyan hereille.

Vastoin kaikkia odotuksiaan Byakuya hymyili havahtuessaan. Monet olivat spekuloineet sielujen kiertokulun olevan syklistä, jotain enemmän kuin pelkkiä merkityksettömiä syntymiä ja kuolemia ajan sekavassa virrassa. Filosofit ja runoilijat olivat täyttäneet metreittäin kirjahyllyjä elämästä, kuolemasta ja rakkaudesta, sekä toisensa lukemattomissa elämissä löytävistä rakastavaisista.

Aikaisemmin sanat olivat tuntuneet tyhjiltä ja tarpeettomilta, eikä Byakuya ollut koskaan uskonut niihin. Nyt asia oli toisin, hän ymmärsi tuijottaessaan kattoaan, jonka aamuaurinko oli pessyt puhtaaksi. Mustasiipiset varjot olivat poissa, eikä Byakuya ollut lähtenyt niiden matkaan tänäkään yönä. Hän tiesi, että uudet yöt toisivat uusia, aivan yhtä ahnaita varjoja, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa sitten Hisanan kuoleman hänellä oli toivoa. Loppujen lopuksi Byakuya oli kärsivällinen mies. Hän jaksoi odottaa seuraavaa kohtaamista niin kauan kuin oli tarpeen. Hän jaksoi toivoa onnellisempia aikoja ja elämiä, joissa hän ja Hisana kulkisivat rinta rinnan, samaa tietä myötä- ja vastamäkeen.

_Ikuisuus, yksi huokaus vain._

_Yksi yö kuin koko elämä._

_Tuoksussasi keväät tuhannet._

_Ei etäisyys, ei vuodetkaan._

_Ei mikään meitä erota_

_Ja hetken tie on kevyt kaksin kulkea._


End file.
